


You’re Wrong

by fanfic_originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy, I Love You, Yandere, boy - Freeform, obsessed, relationship, you’re wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I saved you <3(Inspired)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yandere





	You’re Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stalker: You’re wrong [Japanese Voice acting]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611218) by Dottovu. 



I woke up in a very unfamiliar surrounding. The sun was shining into my eyes making me squint. My head was pounding, it hurts really bad. I find my shirt unbuttoned and my pants was undone. Where exactly am I? I was just making my way home after spending a day with my lover. We had just had a date after I made my way to their house.

I am so happy that we were finally together. It took so much courage to confess to them.

I tried to move my hands but they were tied together behind my back. Who in hell would do such a thing? I tried to stand but it was really difficult so I gave up. I looked around the room. It was extremely dusty with minimal furniture, but it doesn’t seem to be abandoned.

_*tap* *tap* *tap*  
_

The sound of footsteps make me look towards the door and there stood a boy. He was wearing our school’s uniform that had questionable stains in his shirt. “You’re awake. I’m glad that you’re fine.” He says as he looks over at me. “Who are you?” I asked. Naturally he was a stranger to me. I’ve never seen him in my life.

He looked down, almost sad that I didn’t know who he was. Why? I don’t think it was something that requires such a reaction. “I have been your classmate for 4 years already and you don’t know who I am?” He answers. Classmate? I never knew I had such a classmate like him. “Well no matter, you will know me well after today.”

“Did you kidnap me?” I asked. This boy is already giving creepy vibes and I definitely am not staying to find out.

He panicked when I asked this question, he probably didn’t want to seem like a kidnapper but this situation certainly does make him look extremely bad. He rushed to answer, “No! You’re wrong! I-I’m only trying to save you.”

I was confused. I’m held here, against my will and tied up. I’m a little scared of what this boy might do. He seemed so unstable. I wouldn’t want to trigger him much more than I already had.

“You will not be happy with them. They can’t give you happiness. They don’t have what I have. Only I can make you happy.” He is choking on tears for whatever reason but it was scaring me a little.

My heart rate has definitely increased a significant amount. What does this boy have in mind. He looks at me, tears already flowing down his cheeks, “That’s why- that’s why I tried to stop you so desperately. I wanted you to be happy.” He stuttered. His tear streaked face shocks me.

_*tap* *tap* *tap*_

He walks closer to me and crouches down in front of me. He uses the back of his hand as he caresses my face gently. Afraid that I would break into pieces if he used too much strength. He smiles, “Now you’re safe with me, in my arms. I’ve corrected your mistakes and now you’re on the right path again. You’re with me. That is the only correct answer for you.”

What? I have the right to decide for myself. Who is this boy to decide everything for me. I’m not his doll. “I’m not yours! You will never own me!” I screamed. I couldn’t take it. I wanted to leave this instant. This isn’t what I wanted. His smile dropped.

His hand reached up and slapped me harshly across the face. “Do you know how desperate I am for you? Do you know how much I wanted you?” He growled. I cowered in fear. My face still stings.

“I even went as far as trying to persuade you with something like this, yet you still went to their place, and even gone on a date. Am I that insignificant to you?” He cried out. I don’t even know what to do at such an outburst.

“That’s why...” he turns around to look at me once again, “I stopped it!” He smiles. And he keeps repeating that he had stopped it.

His reaction to everything is only getting me much more scared than I already am. What is he going to do? He is probably capable of many other things.

“Yes, I stopped it. I stopped your unfortunate future with them. Your unfortunate future, I’ve stopped it, now you won’t be so unfortunate anymore!” He laughs like he has gone truly mad.

My heart rate is going crazy. “You know your lover wasn’t so bad.” He says as he pulls out a blood stained knife. “They were so loud, screaming for help. It was such music to my ears.” He licked the knife with a crazy smile grazing his lips.

I was in complete shock. The red stains on his clothes are the blood of my lover. My heart is shattered. I can’t think straight, my lover is gone.

He walks closer to me, but not close enough to touch. His footsteps resonated in the room. He stares at me with a longing look. He had no ill will towards me, he only wanted us to be together.

“Now you will only be mine. You will be mine forever.” He comes close to me and connect our lips. His lips was soft like the clouds and his breath was like strawberry, his lips tasted sweet like my favourite soda.

He forces his tongue into my mouth and explored every corner, like he was claiming each as his. He pushed me against the wall harshly as he pull my shirt down my arms.

His touch feels hot as he let his hands roam my body. The power he has just makes me kiss back. He smiles, like he has already won. I’ve melted into putty with a short session. He pulls away. Both of us panting, trying to catch our breaths.

“You’re mine. That’s the only thing that isn’t wrong.” He hugs me tight.

It was light a remedy, fixing my broken heart that was due to the news that my lover has been murdered by him.


End file.
